The Pillar That Holds Me
by stephtron312
Summary: "...I'm not having another Terminus on our hands. When we all get out of this we're gonna make sure it's finished. Michonne will get the girls. But if Carol's with Beth they already have a hell of a chance of making it out on their own."
1. Chapter 1

Apparently I uploaded all this at once while I was drunk one night instead of breaking up into chapters hahaha. I was going to leave it but it's a mess and it's bugging me, so I've broken it up as it should be, and extended the ending! Sorry for any confusion, but I'm glad it was well-received! Hopefully this will make it easier to read :) Reviews and criticism appreciated!

* * *

Paper clips and markers lined the floor as Noah drew up a map on the linoleum of the office store they were squatting in. The hospital that held Beth and Carol was two blocks away. "There's an entrance in the back that they use that leads to a basement. It's next to a service elevator, the only elevator that actually works. Around front there's a staircase but it's hard to get to. The building next door used to be an office space. If you can get on the roof it connects directly to the hospital. Might have to jump down a few feet, but it's doable," he explained.

"Where will Carol and Beth be?" Rick asked.

"Hard to tell, but probably around here," Noah pointed to the fourth floor.

Rick surveyed over the crass outline before deliberating, "We'll split into four teams. Sasha, Rosita and Abraham I want you to go to the front, up the stairs. Spread out around the first and second floor and try to clear a path for us to get out that way. Then I want you to push up. Daryl and I will take the roof, start sweeping from the top down. Aim is to push people out towards the front so you guys can get to them. Tyreese, Glenn, Maggie and Tara I want you stationed outside—"

"No, I want to go in there," Maggie interjected.

Rick sighed, and looked around quickly before nodding, "Fine, but you go with Sasha and Abraham. Rosita, go outside with the others. Split up and cover both the back and front entrances. I need you to take out anyone that tries to escape. Michonne, you and Noah will go directly to where Carol and Beth might be. You need to find them and get them out the back entrance. If things get too tight in there we all head out the back way. We'll meet back here." He stood and glanced around the team as they nodded their affirmations.

Rick's eyes flashed to Maggie. The two groups had found each other on the Atlanta highway, each looking worse for wear. There was no time to ponder the news of Eugene's fabrication, as soon as Rick told them their own revelations since their split up Maggie had turned on her heels and marched towards the city. She had convinced herself so thoroughly that Beth was gone because she had to. Maggie would have never been able to move forward if she so much as entertained the smallest glimmer of hope—no matter how much Daryl insisted she was alive. A dark determination had cast over her and she set forth to rescue that sweet girl she had thought was lost to her so long ago.

"We'll get them back," Rick looked from Maggie to Daryl who was concentrating on Noah's diagram, "I promise."

He laid a heavy hand on Daryl's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. He had seen Daryl withdraw before, but never had he witnessed such anguish and devastation settle inside the usually action-oriented man. The silence that seized him once they reached the city was unsettling. It was deafening. His eyes were always lingering on familiar corners like a search for the ghosts of recent memories.

"I should go with Noah; I should go and get them. I should…" the archer began to protest, but he stopped to swallow down a sob that was creeping up his throat. If he was being honest, Daryl didn't even want to go into that hospital. He wanted nothing more than to just lay himself down on the cold tile and not move, not budge, not even breathe until Carol was at his side once more.

Rick shook his head, "I need you with me, brother. We gotta make sure we get all those fuckers to the first floor, and funnel them out. Make sure they ain't got nowhere else to go. I'm not having another Terminus on our hands. When we all get out of this we're gonna make sure it's finished. Michonne will get the girls. But if Carol's with Beth they already have a hell of a chance of making it out on their own." Daryl clenched his eyes shut as Rick moved over to Carl.

The boy had at first protested being told to stay back but after his father had given him orders to protect Judith, and by extension Eugene, Carl conceded. Rick pulled his oldest into a hug, "You take care of her, and if there's any trouble you grab her and you run." He pulled back, catching the young boy's long hair in his fingers.

"I will. Just get back safe."

Rick eyes Eugene as he awkwardly held a rifle while sitting next to Judith who was cushioned inside a cardboard box. He had no trust for the man, for he was weak and sordid, yet Rick didn't think he was malicious. They had no choice but to continue to protect this man; turning him out to this world on his own would be a death sentence.

"You okay?" Michonne was next to him. He looked up at her and allowed the worry that he kept baited to surface. She put her hand to his cheek. Her hands—they could be so delicate at times, yet they carried a fierceness within them that still astonished him. For just a moment he pressed his cheek further into the softness of her palm. She allowed the smallest of smiles to pass her lips. It was enough of an answer.

Retreating she grabbed a rifle, shouldering it, and handed off a pistol to Noah. "We're wasting time," she said and headed out to the desecrated Atlanta streets, the others following closely behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) drop a review if you'd like!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Again sorry for the mess! There's three more chapters as they were in the original upload, and then an extended final chapter. Should be uploaded in the next few days!

* * *

"Carol…what if it doesn't work?" Beth looked eagerly at the older woman. Gone was the wide eyed naiveté that so often encompassed her, but there were still moments when Carol caught the sincerity that still boiled under the girl's surface. She hoped that if—no, when—they got out of this, that twinkle of innocence would still be present.

Softly, Carol took Beth's face in her hands and the teen closed her eyes, "Sweetie, we're getting out. I won't let them hurt you for one more minute." Beth nodded but her eyes still portrayed the fear that settled there, her bruises and cuts not yet healed from the beating she received after her last escape attempt. Carol ran a finger gently across a cut on her cheek, and allowed herself to fully experience the rage that was insider her.

Over the past two days that Carol had been held at the hospital Beth quietly filled her on in her experience, including the physical abuse that Lerner unleashed on her and the attempted rape Gorman had violated her with. Carol had held back tears listening to Beth's story as they quietly spoke during laundry rounds. They kept their relationship to each other silent in front of others, knowing that if Lerner or any of the other cops caught on their escape would be that much harder. Although, it was going to be hard enough with Carol not having truly regained her strength; her body had taken quite a hit and was nowhere up to full functioning but she refused to let Beth spend another minute in this hellhole. She would get that girl out and back on the road to their family, no matter the cost.

Carol's own time with Grady Memorial had been harrowing. Dawn had immediately asserted her dominance, going as far as to slap Carol across the face the first time she sat up in the hospital bed. She had initially fought against wearing the scrubs they insisted she put on and when Dawn's slap was clearly not enough to hold her down two male cops were brought in. One, a young man with blond hair and a sinister smile, named Joel, took great pleasure in restraining her, even going as far as to straddle her and grope her breast. Carol had kneed him in the groin which resulted in him punching her jaw, a cut and bruise promptly forming. She had passed out soon after that, her body completely over exhausted. When she came to again, Beth was guarding over her, and reaching out to grasp her hand before anyone else came into the room.

"Did you get those needles from Edward's office?" Carol asked, regaining her composure. Beth nodded showing her four needles that she took out from her pocket. They were filled with a combination of narcotics that was enough to put down anyone that came across them for quite awhile. It was the best they could do in light of not having any weapons.

Carol took two of the needles and firmly squeezed Beth's hand. "Let's go."

With the group dispersed to their separate stations, Michonne and Noah tiptoed towards the back entrance, the same spot that Noah had barely escaped from essentially leaving Beth behind. This was going to make up for it though; riding in like a cavalry, getting her safely to people that loved and wouldn't hurt her. The pair snuck through the gate and hid behind cars as they silently made their way towards the heavy doors.

Michonne was grateful that Rick had put her with Noah; Daryl was in no shape to even attempt to find Carol or Beth on his own. The man could barely stand on his own two feet since he came back to the church sans Carol. He had practically collapsed into her after Noah revealed himself from behind the underbrush. They had all hoped that getting closer to the hospital would light a fire under his ass, get some adrenaline pumping but it only further shelled him up. He had never seemed so broken.

When he had told them that the only reason he and Carol even saw that car was because Carol was attempting to flee (an argument that caused Daryl to completely erupt at Rick and ended with deep, throaty sobs) something twisted in Michonne's stomach. Honestly, Carol's banishment had barely registered to Michonne and it wasn't until they were all reunited after Terminus that she even realized she missed her. They had been so focused on survival during that week; there was little energy to waste thinking about anything else. During their journey to Terminus Rick had told Michonne about what Carol had done, what she had forced Rick to decide, but none of that mattered now. Carol was with them, and there was a silent camaraderie between the two women. It was something that started to develop after Michonne finally decided to stick around for more than a day at a time, but was abruptly interrupted after the infection swept them all into a whirlwind. She was determined to get her friend back, and to keep her around.

"Are you ready?" Michonne was snapped out of her thoughts when Noah nudged her shoulder. They were already at the steel doors and with a curt nod of her head, Noah opened them. Brandishing her sword she stepped in but they were soon swallowed by darkness. Noah put a hand on her forearm, "This way." He led her around a corner and towards a dim light. In front of them stood a rickety service elevator and Michonne hit the button to call it down to them.

"Won't they realize someone's in the elevator? This puts us right in the middle of their main area," Noah said with a slight panic in his voice.

"Not going to take it," she pointed the tip of her sword towards a staircase just to the left of them, "but we are going to make sure no one else does." When the doors finally opened Michonne motioned for Noah to keep them apart as she turned and grabbed the arms of a dead walker. She pulled the fat heavy body forward and set it right in the middle of the doors, before turning back around and doing the same to a second walker. Piling this one on top of the other she shooed Noah back. They waited for a second and watched as the elevator doors began to close but upon detecting the bodies, sprang back open.

"If we cover the door of the stairs we'll be able to get Carol and Beth out without any surprises," she explained as she bounded up the stairs. Noah followed close behind chuckling at the brilliance of her plan.

As they reached the door the sounds of hurried footfalls and distant gunshots could be heard. Michonne cracked the door open, peeking through. Chaotic and frenzied blurs of cop uniforms flew passed, and a man in a lab coat was screeching.

* * *

Reviews and criticism appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on?! Cops are down, there are patients with guns! Are we being attacked? Is this a rebellion? You were supposed to keep everything controlled!"

"Shut up Edwards, just keep the remaining patients restrained. We're handling this," a female cop spoke sternly, her mouth pulled into a tight line as she ordered others to separate floors. Michonne could feel Noah tense at her back. After watching the two disperse, Michonne motioned to Noah and they crept out into the hallway. She looked to Noah, waiting for him to guide her to Carol and Beth but it was clear that he wasn't entirely certain.

"They could be anywhere," he whispered fearfully.

"Then we'll look everywhere," Michonne headed to the left, following after where the doctor had walked towards. The gunshots were increasing. They were growing closer—too close—Michonne found herself pushing Noah against the wall, shielding him with her body as a rifled cop turned the corner, sending a bullet whizzing past her head. Grabbing a gurney and overturning it, Michonne grabbed her own rifle and aimed for the assailant. Before she could take the shot the man collapsed on the floor, a thin syringe sticking out from the base of his neck. A quivering yet determined young woman stood behind the body.

"Beth!" Michonne yelled out causing the girl to look up. Her eyes grew wide as an absurd smile broke across her face. She crossed to them in wide strides and flung herself around the woman. Michonne gave her a quick tight squeeze before tugging her down behind the cot. "Are you okay?" she gave the girl a once over, and she looked like hell, but intact.

"I'm fine, what are you both doing here? Together?" Beth asked confusedly.

"We don't have time to explain."

"Where's Carol?" Michonne asked.

"We got cornered, one floor up. Lerner—she found us while we were trying to escape. We heard gunshots, didn't know who it was…but Lerner, she came out of nowhere, looking hellbent and crazed. Carol pushed me out to the staircase, told me to run. I did..I-I ran and I left her. I was trying to get that one's rifle, bring it back up t-to help her."

Noah squeezed her delicate hand.

"It's good that you listened to her. Here," Michonne passed her rifle to Beth, "Noah you need to take her back to the safehouse. Go, now. I'll get Carol." Beth moved to protest but Michonne cut her off, "You need to move, now!"

Kicking the cot out and away from them Michonne took off towards the downed cop as Noah and Beth flew down the staircase. She reached for the rifle and the cop began to stir. Swiftly unsheathing her sword, Michonne drove it into the back off his skull. Shouldering the rifle she headed off towards the hallway Beth emerged from.

Focused on the stairwell in front of her, Michonne hadn't noticed the arm popping out from the room on her right abruptly close lining her. Slamming in to the tile and sprawled on her back, Michonne looked up to see a man crouching over her.

"Now who might you be?" he seethed, "Are you with those other assholes? The cowboys upstairs who think they've found themselves a rodeo?" He sucked his teeth and sighed before his eyes drew down the length of her body. She took his gross distraction as an opportunity and grabbed for the rifle. His hand shot out wrapping around her wrist. Curling his lips he twisted Michonne's arm causing her to gasp out in pain. Before he could snap her wrist, blood splattered across Michonne's body and he slumped down on top of her. Pushing his body off her own and grabbing up her rifle Michonne saw the bullet hole that pierced straight through his temple. Standing above her was Maggie with her pistol aimed.

"Y'all right?" Sasha bent down to help Michonne up.

"Did you find Beth?!" Maggie approached, grabbing Michonne's arm.

"She's with Noah, I told him to take her outside, back to Carl and them."

Maggie set off towards the stairwell that Michonne pointed to, but Sasha rushed in front of her, putting her hands up, "We gotta stay Maggie. Beth is safe now, and we have to make sure we clear this place." Maggie pushed a breath through her nose and clenched her eyes but nodded slowly, conceding to the other woman. Sasha lowered her hands and walked back towards Michonne, "You see Carol yet?"

"No, Beth said she got attacked upstairs. She made Beth leave and save herself. I'm gonna head up there. What happened to Abraham?"

"We cleared the first two floors, nothing much down there except for walkers. Got up to the third floor and it was already a brawl between the cops and what looked like patients. We took a few of the cops out but then they brought out pipe bombs. It looks like they've got some heavy artillery stashed away. Abe pushed us into a stairwell, he ran up to find Rick and Daryl and told us to keep sweeping each floor as planned. Lots of these hospital people ran though," Sasha explained.

"I'm going up to the fifth floor. There doesn't seem to be much left in this wing but you two stick around here for a little while, and then get outside. If that's where these assholes are running to, then we need more fire power out there."

A rumble from below shook the ground. Michonne nodded curtly to the other two women and then shoved through to the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time as smoke began to rise from the floors below. She thought back to Terminus, how incapacitated she felt in that train car. No weapon, no hope. The explosion had rattled the entire car and immobilized everyone inside. She had no doubt that Rick and the others were dead, that those Terminus assholes had blown them up for some kind of sick pleasure. Her heart had sunk completely and she had turned to Carl, enveloping him. It wasn't until Rosita spied the walkers passing by that they realized something was wrong. It seemed like a miracle at the time, but that miracle had only been the immense tower of strength that was Carol Peletier.

She had never doubted Carol. The first day she even saw her she had been carried out of the tombs, two days of isolation down there, and Carol was ready to keep pushing on. A warrior resided in that woman covered in carefulness and docility.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the fifth floor entrance the loud popping sound of ammunition clapped in her eardrums. Bracing herself, Michonne held the rifle up and threw the door open. At the end of a long hallway Carol's head popped out from behind a file cabinet, leaning out to fire rapidly. Three cops stood with their backs to Michonne, firing and periodically ducking behind pieces of furniture. Carol hit one of the cops in the chest and he collapsed over a desk he was using for shelter. Michonne quickly drew her katana and hurried towards the remaining officers, meandering through debris and doorways to remain unseen until she was within reach. Slipping out when Carol had retreated back to her corner, Michonne slashed at the remaining two cops. One slumped forward, blood pooling from his abdomen. Her eyes met Carol's, taking her in as she panted heavily as gritted her teeth and swinging out once more from behind the cabinet made a quick headshot to the remaining officer. He splattered across the wall before toppling to the ground.

Carol made a move towards Michonne but faltered, dropping to her knees. Michonne hadn't even heard the gunshot that hit Carol's thigh.

"Stupid bitch," a man's voice reverberated through the hall. Michonne stood and gripped the katana. "You're mine sweet cheeks," he continued, the _click_ of his gun readied.

Struggling to get to her feet, Carol glared with defiance at Joel, the cop that had taken far too much pleasure in abusing her for the past two days. Michonne took off running. He appeared in front of Carol, and punched her jaw with the butt of his glock and blood filled her mouth. He pushed her over, straddling her hips, moving to get his hands on her.

"Go to hell," she spat the blood out in his face and flashed her eyes at Michonne. Joel had been so focused on Carol that he hadn't noticed her raging towards him. He didn't even have the time to glance behind him before Michonne thrust the katana between his shoulder blades. Sputtering, Joel fell to the floor. Carol grabbed his glock and put a round into the already dead man's head before slumping back against the wall. Michonne dropped beside her.

"I didn't see him there, must have been hiding in a storage closet," Carol's panted. A dark red stain was growing on her pant leg. Michonne leaned back towards the cop, ripping a sleeve from his uniform and tying it tightly around Carol's wound.

"C'mon Carol, we gotta go."

The grey-haired woman shook her head, "I won't make it down all those stairs."

"You'll be fine, I got you. Come on!" Michonne gripped at her shoulders, attempting to force her up off the ground.

Carol put a hand on Michonne's arm, "Did you see Beth? Is she okay?"

Nodding, Michonne covered Carol's hand with her own, "She's fine. She found me and Noah and they left. They're probably safe and waiting for us so we have to go. Now."

A smile spread across Carol's face, but she still made no moves to stand, "Mich, you have to go. I'm just gonna slow us down. My leg…"

"What are you doing, Carol? Huh?" she grasped the other woman's shoulders firmly, "You want me to leave you here or something? Cause I'm not going to do that. You're going to get up and I'm going to help you down those stairs. Where's the woman who stormed in on that cannibal camp a few days ago, huh? Where is she?"

Carol snorted, almost laughing before turning away from her, "If you go down the South stairwell I can cover you from here."

"Don't be a dumbass," Michonne stood and with great force pulled Carol to her feet, throwing her arm around her waist to support her.

"Michonne," Carol warned but Michonne began to walk, insistent on dragging Carol along if she didn't help a little. Sticking close to the wall they moved slowly. Getting to the south stairwell would take them right to where Michonne and Noah entered and hopefully away from the fight that clogged the main doors.

They made it halfway down the hallway before they had to stop. Their labored breathing mixing together as the distant stairwell loomed over them. Carol may have been small but she was full of muscle and much heavier than she looked. Shuffling into a hospital room to take a break they sunk to the floor after securing the door. Leaning their backs against a medical cabinet Carol broke the silence between them, "I wasn't going to stay."

Michonne kept her eyes trained down the doorway, "I know. Daryl told us."

A spark flashed across Carol's eyes before she nodded, her heart pulling at the sound of his name and the acknowledgement that he was alive and safe. Michonne continued, "I know you don't feel like you belong, like you're some kind of monster not fit to be around others. But…we're all monsters now. We've all done shit that we never in a million years thought we would do. It's not that world anymore, and you, Carol, you fit in this new way of life. You did what you had to do back at that prison. I would have done it too, if I was around more. But I was too caught up in my own crap."

"You were trying to protect us from the Governor, from a real threat," Carol's voice was hard.

Michonne looked at her, "It wouldn't have mattered if we all died from the fucking flu. You made the decision that any one of us should have made, would have made, if we were being rational. Daryl and I were set on revenge; Sasha would have done it if it wasn't her brother's girlfriend. Rick had his head buried in dirt. If he pulled it out of the mud long enough to take a fucking look around, he would have killed Karen and David too. They weren't going to make it, they were dead already."

Carol bit her tongue, consenting to what Michonne was saying. She took in a deep inhale before laying a hand on Carol's shoulder, "We need you. _I_ need you. I need to know that there is a pillar there when Rick decides to bury himself again. Lord knows I love and respect that man, but he sometimes he tries so hard to hold on to who he used to be. He's always going to struggle with that. And it's going to be our demise. I need to be able to look at you and know that at least one other person is thinking clearly. You see the world of how it is, Carol, and you've figured out how to live in it. We need _you_."

Michonne leaned forward, touching her forehead to Carol's. Pushing her back slightly, but keeping a firm grip on Michonne's dark shoulders Carol nodded, the resignation gone from her face, a hopeful resolved settled in. After a moment, Carol wiped some blood that was already drying from her lip, "I didn't just kill Karen and David."

Her voice was quiet and Michonne had to strain to hear her. She kept her attentive silence as Carol continued, "I came back to the prison, just at the end of the attack. I saw Tyreese running out with Judith…and with Mika and Lizzie. When I caught up with them, we found this house. It was perfect really, settled in a pecan grove and it had everything we'd ever need. Tyreese wanted to stay, and I agreed. It was a safe place to…to raise the girls," she swallowed and pulled in a breath, "But Lizzie…she couldn't handle walkers. She didn't want to kill them, didn't understand. She, um…she killed Mika to prove…to show to Ty and me that we were wrong about walkers. They weren't bad. She was going to do the same to Judith." Carol paused allowing the horror in Michonne's eyes to pass. Michonne had to steady herself against the floor trying to desperately comprehend how a little girl—a child could commit such atrocities.

"We decided that Lizzie couldn't be around others. Judith wasn't safe. It's not like we had a choice there wasn't someplace we could bring her and hope she'd get better with time and care and…so we had to—I had to. I killed her," her words became rampant before she choked out her final charge.

Michonne shook her head feeling her own eyes prickle as Carol began to cry, and she grabbed Carol's hand.

"You saved her," Michonne didn't let go of her, "She would never had made it in this world, and when she grew up who knew what kind of corruption she would turn to. You kept her from that fate. You did the right thing Carol."

Blinking through bleary eyes Carol furiously brushed away the tears that persisted to flow, "I just don't know how many more of them I can lose."

"I had a son," Michonne confessed, "He was only about one when this whole…thing happened. I lost him after a few months. Left him at the base I was at with his father while I went on a supply run. When I came back, he was dead. I know that shadow Carol that follows you everywhere you go. We're supposed to protect them and we couldn't. They're gone and we're here and that's not how it should be. I was a wreck after that. Withdrawn and alone and just moving forward to survive. I was barely human…until I found Andrea."

"I never knew…I'm sorry Michonne. I shouldn't have told you all that. I didn't mean—"

She shook her head cutting Carol off, "I understand. I understand you. We're strong, stronger than a lot of them. If anything ever happened to Carl, or Judith, Rick'd never make it. He wouldn't be able to pull himself out of that, like we did, like you've done over and over again."

Michonne gravitated towards Carol, who opened her arms, and Michonne settled herself against her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Carol's small waist and in turn, Carol encircled her dark shoulders. Inclining her chin on Michonne's forehead the pair allowed themselves to forget their surroundings. For just a minute or two they sat settled into each other, while remaining alert and keeping an ear out for danger. This was a rescue of the soul as they reminded each other that they weren't so alone. All the pain and confusion and loss was shared between them like a calculated balance. They were still mothers, and their hearts were still full of tenderness and unconditional love, even if it seemed lost amongst the dimness of the new bitter world. They were fighters and they were lovers and they were needed.

"He won't, you know," Carol said after a beat, Michonne's eyes narrowing in confusion as they withdrew from each other, "Rick. He won't bury himself. You keep him straight…you're good for him." Letting out a relieved sigh Carol pushed off from the cabinet.

Michonne stood and reached down to help Carol up. "C'mon," she said, a smile pulling at her lips, "Let's go be badass and show these fuckers that they don't mess with mama bears."

Carol chuckled as they readied their weapons, leaned against each other and hurried off again down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

The staircase was harder to navigate, billows of smoke clogging their sight. Michonne ran down the steps ahead of Carol, waiting on the landing, armed. Carol limped down the steps as fast as she could, gripping her gun in her hand. They made it down two floors without interruption, but on the third floor landing Michonne could hear the indistinguishable moan of walkers being held within the hospital walls. She looked back to where Carol was struggling down the steps.

"What do we do?" she asked once Carol had caught up, "Some of ours could be in here. Sasha, Maggie, Daryl—" the door swung open.

Carol raised her glock, Michonne's rifle was already aimed, but they quickly dropped as the broad shoulders of Daryl arrived in front of them. He was followed by Rick and Sasha, who slammed the door behind her and propped herself against it. Daryl's gruff voice choked as he rushed to Carol, holding her face in his hands. Carol's eyes welled with tears as she gripped his biceps like they were the last lifeline in a tumultuous sea. He smoothed her hair and moved his hands quickly trying to touch every part of her all at the same time. His eyes scanned her furiously. She was painted in blood and bruises that were trailing down her long neck and peeking out from rips in her clothing.

"You're hurt," he stated when his eyes fell to her thigh.

"I'm fine," she protested.

"Michonne you got her? We'll cover you," Rick asked as the group pushed forward. Daryl and Sasha were ahead of them, clearing out walkers that had surged in from the first floor, while Rick took up the rear. Michonne and Carol leaned on each other as they hurried down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Where are the others?" Michonne asked.

"Abraham found us, said that a shitstorm started as we got in here. Patients were fighting the cops. But then they started pulling out machine guns, and pipe bombs. Don't know where they got them but they took each other out. There's nothing left but walkers," Rick filled her in.

Sasha added, "Maggie and I got separated in a fight. Abe took off to find her. We saw them running outside a few minutes ago."

Finally they reached the ground floor, passing the elevator Michonne had rigged open. Daryl kicked the door to their exit open, sweeping his cross bow around. Sasha followed him.

"C'mon, it's clear." He said and held the door open. Rick walked passed the girls, holding his rifle out, ready to cover them as they exited.

As Michonne and Carol were about to step out into the sunlight a loud _thud_ was heard from the elevator. Two hands gripped the elevator doors, and stepping atop the walker bodies, Dawn emerged.

"You think you can overrule me?" she bellowed, a pipe bomb in her hand, "You will pay your debt to _me_. I am the _law_." Carol ducked under Michonne's arm, and shoved her with great force out the door. She collided into Daryl. He let go of the steel door in surprise, and it slammed shut. Rick and Sasha turned and pulled the two down behind a car as the loud boom sounded off.

"NO!" Michonne screamed and threw herself, banging her first against the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the extended ending! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! :)

* * *

Daryl stared at the door, eyes wide and mouth agape. Gulping for air he clung to the hood of a nearby car. They waited there, unmoving.

After a minute, Rick reached out for Michonne, "We have to go." She ignored him and continued to thrash until he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight, forcing her sobs to soak into his chest. Daryl stood slowly and walked towards the door.

"Daryl," Sasha warned but knew anything she had to say would just be falling on deaf ears. He staggered for two steps before just standing there. Michonne's unyielding sobs echoed off the buildings, disquieting the courtyard.

Metal scraped on the ground as the door gradually inched open. Smoke arose from the opening as the small frame of a woman limped out. Carol stood there, her skin sullied and ripped, and yet she glimmered with life. The door swung shut as she continued towards them, and despite her hobbling she looked the epitome of poise and certainty. Daryl dropped to his knees in front of her. Clutching her hips he buried his face in the softness of her midsection. His tears mingled with the blood on her shirt. Running her fingers through his hair she cradled his head against her.

"It's okay," she whispered to him, "I'm still here." Daryl lifted his head, meeting his eyes to hers. Placing her hand gently under his chin she led him up to his full height and then moving her hand to his chest she held her cheek to his. He wrapped his arms around her before nuzzling against her face, lowering down to her neck where he breathed her in and then back up again to press his face against hers. The distance between them closed, as they encircled each other, their faces nuzzled.

"Carol?" the couple broke apart at Michonne's shaky voice. She stood slightly behind Daryl, her eyes sodden with tears. Carol choked out a sob of her own before throwing her arms around the other woman. A muted question of how was all Michonne could offer as she cradled Carol's head.

"We should keep moving," Rick suggested, trying to gently pull the two apart and start back towards the meet up point.

Daryl nodded in agreement, reaching for Carol's elbow and muttering, "C'mon, gotta get back to the group." She began to limp forward and he hurried to her side, tightly coiling an arm around her waist so she could lean most of her weight onto him. Carol felt Sasha's warm hand on her back, steadying her as she regained her footing.

"Think you can stick around for a bit longer this time?" the young woman joked, "We've been kind of a mess without you."

Carol scoffed, but Rick's solemn smile made her bite back the sarcastic quip she was going to requite with. "It's true. I'm not sure how we've ever gotten along without you. Certainly don't see how we'll make it up North without you to keep us going," he said, his face awash with repentance.

"I'll try," she consented.

Carol extended a small smile, and leaned into Daryl a little more than she needed to. Michonne offered her hand and Carol took it, letting the comfort and warmth of her friendship settle into her. These were the moors that tethered her, kept her from drifting out to sea. If she was a pillar, they were the anchors.


End file.
